


is it chill that you're in my head?

by noqueenbutthequeeninthenorth



Series: it's delicate (isn't it?) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Book of the Stranger, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noqueenbutthequeeninthenorth/pseuds/noqueenbutthequeeninthenorth
Summary: Jon's perspective following his reunion with Sansa during "Book of the Stranger." Sequel/companion to "'cause I know that it's delicate."Jon’s bed is too small for the both of them, but as Sansa burrows against him, her hand clenched in the fabric of his tunic and her breath teasing the curls at the back of his neck, her cold foot pressed into his calf, he can’t find it in him to complain. Drawing air in and out of his lungs in long, even breaths, he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. He owes her this much. He can give her his warmth.He cannot give her Winterfell.





	is it chill that you're in my head?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the enthusiastic and really sweet response to "'cause I know that it's delicate" -- and, as promised, here's the companion piece from Jon's POV.

Scarcely a moment has passed since the Red Woman brought Jon back that he hasn’t remembered the knives carving into his chest, worse than anything he’d ever known: worse than Ygritte’s arrows, worse than Orell’s fucking bird. _For the Watch_. It still echoes in his head. Even more terrible than the bite of the knife is the vivid picture that rises before him every time he closes his eyes: Olly’s face, empty and gray, the rope cutting into the bulging flesh of his purple neck.

Today, however, as Jon leans against the door outside his own room and allows his heavy eyelids to droop, all he sees is _her_.

For a heartbeat in the courtyard he hadn’t known who she was: all he saw was a highborn lady in a gray cloak, slowly surveying the unwashed men of the Night’s Watch and the dozens of freefolk who still remain within Castle Black. Yet, even pale and thin as she was, her girlhood radiance dulled by he knows not what — grief, hunger, the bitter northern winds — all it had taken was the turn of her head, the flash of her cheekbone and the gleam of her hair in the sunlight, for him to recognize her, a ghost from a childhood he’d thought lost forever.

But she was not a ghost at all, for he’d held her in his own arms, felt her breath on his neck and her cold cheek nuzzling his beard. She is real, and alive, just on the other side of the door, scrubbing the road from her skin. Nor is she still a child. She is a woman grown, with fire-kissed hair and eyes blue as flax flowers, and the men who’d watched her ride through the gate had looked on her with greedy eyes. He closes his fingers around the pommel of Longclaw. He won’t let them near her.

His brothers have already proven they cannot be trusted. ( _Traitor_ , they called him, before the first knife struck.) He will not trust them with anything as precious as her.

The sound of sloshing bathwater on the other side of the door pulls Jon from his darkest thoughts. She’s been in there for some time, long enough that the water must surely be cold by now, but he will not interrupt her. The only thing she’s asked of him since she arrived was a bath and a change of clothes. Surely there must be more she needs, but she’s said nothing about it. That worries him. He’ll have food brought up for her, of course, and brought to the man and woman who accompany her, but she is a fine lady, used to better than the Wall can offer. Better than he can offer.

Then he remembers: _You’d be surprised what I’m used to_. That’s what she said when he first brought her to his room, her voice hard, nothing like that dreamy girl he’d known.

He digs the heel of his palm into his chest, as if to ease the ache there, but it’s no good. The tightness lodged between his ribs remains — a hard lump of some unnameable feeling that only seems to swell when he thinks of her. Of Sansa.

He breathes her name quietly, tasting it. He hasn’t spoken it in years.

When Jon had said goodbye to her that day on the Kingsroad, taking for granted that it would be the last time he’d ever see her — his distant half-sister, off to become a queen — she had been gracious but unsentimental. She shed no tears for him, nor clung to him as she had to Robb back at Winterfell. “I’m happy for you, Jon,” she’d said. “You’ll be dashing in black, just like Uncle Benjen.” Her soft lips had brushed his cheek before she’d danced away, back to the insufferable Prince Joffrey and his haughty mother and all the fancy southron ladies who never would’ve looked twice at Jon. Like that, she left him in the clearing with Arya, whose eyes were red and fierce and who made him swear to visit her soon, who made it clear that leaving Jon behind was the hardest part of going south, and Jon told himself that he did not mind that his other sister never once glanced back.

*

Jon’s bed is too small for the both of them, but as Sansa burrows against him, her hand clenched in the fabric of his tunic and her breath teasing the curls at the back of his neck, her cold foot pressed into his calf, he can’t find it in him to complain. Drawing air in and out of his lungs in long, even breaths, he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. He owes her this much. He can give her his warmth.

He cannot give her Winterfell.

He needs her to understand that every important battle he’s fought, he’s lost. He couldn’t defend Castle Black from Mance Rayder’s wildling army, and the Night’s Watch would’ve fallen if not for Stannis’s intervention. At Hardhome, thousands had died and he’d been helpless to stop it. Seven hells, he couldn’t even keep the loyalty of his own men. He couldn’t save Ygritte. How can he possibly hope to win against the Boltons?

If there were any justice in this godsforsaken world, the Boltons would face punishment for their crimes, and Jon would happily be the one to dole that punishment out. He’s not forgotten that Roose Bolton murdered not only Robb but Robb’s mother, his wife, his baby. As for Ramsay … Sansa did not say, exactly, how he’d hurt her, but Jon is not stupid enough not to know what cruel men do to their pretty wives. Jon would strangle the life from father and son alike if he could.

But his first priority must be to keep Sansa safe — and, remembering how she’d smiled over her hot soup and awful ale, he dares to hope he can also make her happy. Staying here will do neither. The whole of the North, the whole of Westeros is dangerous for her. The crown has a bounty on her head and she seems certain the Boltons will not let her get away easily. The best way to keep Sansa is safe is to keep her far from anyone who might know her and want to harm her: Ramsay Bolton, Petyr Baelish, Cersei Lannister, and the whole lot of them.

He lays awake, imagining the life they might have across the Narrow Sea. They could leave Westeros behind forever, let the continent fight its own battle against the army of the dead. Let them fight without him. They could make a home in Braavos, maybe. He could find work as a guard or a laborer, there must be something he could do, and though he couldn’t keep Sansa in luxury, he could provide for her. Ghost would protect her whenever he was gone. It would be a simple life, but it wouldn’t have to be an unhappy one.

He sighs and lets the fantasy slide away. It can never come true. Ghost is a creature of the North, a creature of white snow and crisp air; he does not belong in the dry heat of Essos. And if Jon is honest with himself, he knows Braavos wouldn’t truly offer them much safety. It’s an enormous city, probably no different from King’s Landing, full of intrigue and enemies, poverty and violence.

At Jon’s back, Sansa nestles closer to him, wriggling a little as she presses herself flush to his spine, her body soft and no longer so cold, and Jon realizes he’s begun to sweat beneath the furs, skin prickling with heat despite the chill of the room as the fire burns low. Sansa shifts again, adjusting her loose grip on the front of his tunic. When her fingers skim across his stomach, a feather-light touch, Jon’s heartbeat _stops_ for several seconds before stuttering back to life — pounding hard in his chest, his pulse thundering in his ears.

Tomorrow he will find himself another room to sleep in, or he will drag a cot in here and sleep by the hearth, leaving it to Ghost to share his warmth with Sansa. Jon is acutely aware that Lady Stark would’ve wanted to see him hanged for daring to lie so intimately with her daughter, and he can well picture his lord father’s disapproving brow if he were to see how Sansa clings to Jon. How Jon lets her.

Tonight, however, he cannot find the strength to pull himself from her too-warm grip. Every time he even thinks about it, it’s as if she can sense it, her fingers digging into his shirt, her lips murmuring something that sounds like _stay, please stay_ , and it’s all he can do not to shake her awake and remind her that it’s him, Jon, her brother, that she’s holding so tightly. It’s all he can do not roll over to face her, to take her up his arms and bury his face in her hair, and vow to never let her go.

*

In the morning, Jon calls for stewards to take away the cold bathwater, but when he glances into the murky tub as Gregor and Dennas carry it through the doorway, a sense of foreboding comes over him. He turns, his eye catching on the linens Sansa left piled beside the fireplace.

After a small meal of porridge and dates, she’d asked Jon to take her to wherever Edd lodged her sworn shield, the woman called Brienne of Tarth. “I have to tell her that we won’t be staying at the Wall.” Wary though Jon was to let Sansa out of his sight, she assured him that the lady knight was trustworthy and capable. “She killed the Bolton men who almost caught me and Theon,” she’d said. “We would’ve died without her. Or worse.”

He closes the door behind the stewards, still looking at the pale pile of fabric. _Or worse_. All the time Sansa’s been off speaking with Brienne, he has not stopped thinking about that _or worse_.

Now he approaches the hearth and, hands shaking, lifts the scrap of linen he’d given her to wash with, his breath stilling in his lungs as he spots the new stains, a few faint streaks the color of faded rust. It could be dirt, he tells himself. Mud. The filth of humans and horses. She’d been fleeing, after all, with precious few opportunities to wash.

Before he can stop himself, he picks through the other pile, the one that he knows he should not be touching: the layers she’d shed before her bath, strange female garments that he knows little and less about. Except he suspects there are items missing. Girls like Sansa were meant to have, oh, silk ribbons and linen petticoats and embroidered smallclothes and … he knows not what else. Arya was always complaining about it. Surely fine ladies are meant to have more than what he finds: the dirty gown she’d laid out flat; the wool stockings wearing through at the heels; the soft leather boots she’d set neatly against the wall; and, at the very bottom of the pile, a shift.

The shift is very thin, almost sheer and slightly damp, as if she bathed in it, or maybe washed it out in the tub, and though it may once have been white, now it is faintly grayish and mottled with what he knows to be blood. There is no mistaking it, the recognition like a bolt of lightning down his spine. He’s seen enough of his own bloodstained shirts to know.

The front of the shift, with its deep vee of a neckline sagging open, the lacing at the throat undone, sports only a few dark spots, but the back — gods, the _back_ —

He sucks in a harsh breath, his vision going black around the edges. All he can see are the brown lines of blood on the shift, all he can imagine are those same lines across the soft skin of Sansa’s back. What had Ramsay done to her?

By the time she returns to his room, escorted by Ghost and the lady Brienne, he’s no longer shaking, but he must not school his expression well enough, because the moment Sansa waves Brienne away and looks at him properly, her sweet smile disappears. “Jon?”

It takes her but a moment to realize. Her eyes dart from where he stands beside the window to where he left her shift draped over the chair by the hearth, its stains clear for all to see. It makes his heart twist to watch how her face falls.

“Oh, Jon.”

He swallows his fury, a dark rage that almost frightens him in its intensity, an anger reserved for himself most of all. She’d been at Winterfell for months and he hadn’t known, hadn’t even spared her a thought since he heard she’d gone missing after Joffrey’s wedding. She’d been _tortured_ , only a few days’ ride from him, and he’d done nothing to stop it. 

After a few ragged exhales, he finds his voice. “How bad? How bad is it?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sansa, this much blood … you have to see a maester.”

Her spine straightens and her chin tilts up, eyes glinting like chips of ice. “No, I don’t. The cuts are mostly closed by now. The ride north just pulled a few stitches, that’s all.”

Cuts. Stitches. _That’s all._

“Ramsay did this?”

“Ramsay did many things,” she snaps, voice cold.

Jon wants to kill him, this man who’d taken what was not his to take, who’d hurt that which was meant to be cherished. Sansa had been the flower of Winterfell, not only beautiful but gentle, tender-hearted, delicate. She played the high harp and sang the sweetest songs, and sometimes when she practiced, Jon would pass slowly through the hall outside the music room, pretending it was on his way to somewhere he needed to be. Sansa danced well, sewed well, charmed high lords and smallfolk alike, read poetry to Bran in a soft and lilting voice, played with baby Rickon when her mother was busy managing the household; her only vice, save the occasional fight with Arya, was her tendency to get lost in daydreams, her sparkling blue eyes drifting off to some faraway place.

He’d never been close with her, no, and at times her fanciful ways annoyed him, but he’d always understood the life she deserved to live — one filled with beauty and sweetness, with a gallant, handsome husband to love her and children to cling to her skirts and adore her.

Not this. Never this.

He scrapes a hand through his beard and over his mouth, choosing his words carefully. “You don’t have to tell me. You can talk about it or not, as you please, and I won’t press you on it, I swear I won’t. But you have to see someone about your wounds. Someone has to look you over and make sure that you’re going to be okay.” When he lifts his gaze to hers, her eyes are still hard. “Please, let me find someone to see you. I can find someone in Mole’s Town, maybe not a maester but — ”

“I’ve already seen a maester. At Winterfell.” She averts her eyes, turning half-away from him to face the fireplace as she begins to massage her palm. “Maester Luwin is dead, you know. There’s another man there now, Wolkan. He’s the one who stitched up my back. He’s the one who taught me stitch myself up when I needed to.” Her lips twitch, a mere imitation of a smile. It may have been years since he last saw her, but he knows what Sansa’s smiles look like. He’s never forgotten how her face had broken open with delight when Robb presented her with her very own direwolf pup, or how she’d beamed at the prince every time he called her _fair lady_ and led her around Winterfell on his arm.

“I promise I won’t die of my wounds,” she says finally. “Ramay made certain of that. It would’ve been much too easy.”

He closes his eyes to the images that flood his mind. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. And don’t look at me like that. Like I’m something to be pitied.”

“ _Pitied?_ ”

“I’m not as broken as I seem.”

The sound he makes is more bark than laugh and Sansa swivels to face him, her expression cautious. “I don’t pity you, Sansa. I swear I don’t. I’m angry for you, about mad with fury actually, and I’d give anything to have prevented you from going through it all, but — _pity_? No. I don’t think you’re broken. I think you’re brave.” He swallows. “Braver than me.”

He’d fought, and lost, and died, and he cannot do it all again, but here she stands, willing to face the man who abused her in order to take back her home. _It’s ours_ , she’d said the night before. _It belongs to us_. Where did such strength come from?

When she speaks, her voice has grown softer, and though she doesn’t smile, nor does she throw up a mask. “Burn the shift. Bury it. Use it to line your stables. I don’t care, I just don’t want to see it again. If you get me some wool and linen I can make new clothes.” 

He nods.

“I’ll think about letting someone look at me,” she says after another moment of silence. “Please understand. That’s the best I can do right now.”

It has to be enough.

*

A letter comes, and in it all of Jon’s greatest nightmares.

_Your brother Rickon is my dungeon._

_I will slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection._

_You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother._

_I want my bride back._

Sansa holds his hand firmly, and he’s distracted by the way her palm slides against his own, the way her thumb strokes over his knuckles, her skin smooth against his calluses and burns. She tells him what he already knows. That he must fight. Rickon’s life depends on it. The lives of the freefolk who made it south of the Wall depend on it. Her life depends on it.

He still does not believe that he can win, that this will end in anything other than defeat and despair, but her eyes are deep enough to drown in and he cannot bear to say no to her anymore.

He will fight for Winterfell. For her. If he must do this again, accept the sharp sting of death once more, then he will do it with pride, with honor, with love. This is a fight worth dying for.

*

He waits to see the fruits of the wool and linen he had brought to her from Mole’s Town, but for now she is back to wearing the dress she arrived in, blueish-gray with a Northern collar to protect her from the chill, which she’d carefully cleaned and mended so that it almost looks like new. Occasionally his mind wanders to whether she’s made herself a new shift and smallclothes yet, but he doesn’t let the thought linger. 

It’s only that he wants to be sure that she’s comfortable. He thinks she is. Despite conventional wisdom saying the Wall is no place for a woman, and the fact that never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Sansa of all people settled at Castle Black without complaint, the truth is that she seems content. He can tell she does not like the men who watch her like she’s the only source of warmth in the winter, and he knows she does not enjoy the food, though she never says a word about it, but still — when they debate about how to bring the Northern houses to their side, her cheeks flush a deep pink of excitement, and when the hour is late and everyone has grown sick of strategy, she sits silently with her knitting, her fingers nimble and elegant, her eyes bright. 

Many evenings after supper she keeps him company in his room, her hair gleaming like molten copper in the flickering firelight as she tells him stories he already knows: of happier days at Winterfell, of their siblings and their wolves. Sometimes, after Jon adds another log to the fading fire, sending it popping and sputtering back to life, Sansa will tell other stories, ones that leave her lips in whispers, about her time in King’s Landing and later in the Eyrie. “I was stupid,” she’s said on more than one occasion, her mouth hardening into a line, and he always tells her no, she’s smart, she’s brave, she’s strong. She’d been a child with little more than her wits to guide her, surrounded by enemies, and look how she’s survived.

He tells stories, too. Sam and Maester Aemon, Ygritte and Olly, Lord Commander Mormont, Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt. He tells her about Hardhome and watches the color drain from her face. He tells her about the kingdom beyond the Wall. He tells her how it felt to die — but he doesn’t tell her, _can’t_ tell her, that he didn’t feel alive again until the moment she rode through the gate.

Tonight, they’re still talking strategy, both of their minds on the prospect of battle, and she tells him she’s decided to send Brienne to Riverrun when they leave the Wall. “If we can rally the Tully army,” she says, “it could make all the difference.”

His brow creases. “If Brienne is gone, who will protect you? _Podrick_?”

Jon’s already expressed his doubts about the baby-faced young man’s fitness to protect Sansa, but she’d only told him to hush and be kind. _Podrick’s a brave fighter_ , she’d said within earshot of the squire, not seeing how the words made the boy’s face go brilliantly red. _And he gets better each day._

But now Sansa only smiles and shakes her head. “Pod will go with Brienne, but I’ll still have Ghost.” She bites her pink lip. “I’ll still have you.”

Ignoring the strange way his gut twists, Jon chokes down another mouthful of ale before he says, “Of course, but we’re going to be on the road, Sansa. Sleeping in tents every night. I don’t know for how long. We’ll have guards posted, but I don’t like the idea of you not having a dedicated guard. Someone you trust, to keep watch outside your tent.”

“Can’t I share with you?”

Heat rises to his face. “It wouldn’t be proper. You know it wouldn’t.”

Thank the gods, she rolls her eyes but doesn’t fight him on it, only sips her tea in silence until at last she acquiesces, “Ghost, then. Ghost will stay with me.”

“Aye. Ghost will keep you safe.”

Once his cheeks are cooled and he can trust himself to keep his expression neutral, he lets his eyes slide over to where she sits, the sight of her no less than a miracle each time he looks her way. The elation she stirs in him is almost uncomfortable. Too much relief after so much suffering, he tells himself. Too much joy after so much sorrow.

Her shy smile interrupts his thoughts, and it takes him a moment to register her words: “What does _kissed by fire_ mean?”

Finally he blinks. “Where did you hear that?”

“Tormund.”

“Of course. Wildlings say someone’s kissed by fire when they’ve got red hair. It’s supposed to be lucky.”

She laughs. “Lucky? I’ve never felt particularly lucky. My mother had red hair too. So does Rickon.”

“So did Ygritte,” he volunteers for reasons he doesn’t understand.

“So that’s what he meant.” Her grin is gentle but infectious, and he has to hide his mouth behind his tankard to keep her from seeing his soppy smile in return. “Tormund. He said you had a weakness for girls who are kissed by fire.” He can’t tell if it is the heat from the fire turning her cheeks pink, or something else. “I don’t think he quite understands I’m your sister.”

 _Oh, he understands_ , Jon thinks darkly. His smile falls away.

It’s true that at first damn near everyone at the Wall thought Sansa was some lost love of Jon’s. As far as anyone knew his whole family was dead; besides, they didn’t exactly look alike, and the only sister he’d told Edd or Tormund — or even Sam — anything about was Arya. Still, he’d certainly never spoken of a sweetheart, let alone one as lovely and highborn as Sansa so clearly was. Nevertheless, even men who’d been afraid of Jon since his resurrection had tried to rib him about the red-haired beauty who’d flung herself into his arms.

 _Finally found a girl as pretty as you_ , is what Tormund had said, elbowing him in the side.

Jon had growled out an explanation, but Tormund had only shrugged. _Your sister, is she?_ He’d wrinkled his nose for a moment, then, with a shrug, clapped Jon on the arm. _Well, it’s not the habit of the freefolk, but you kneelers have your own ways_.

“Ignore Tormund,” Jon tells Sansa. “He’s an idiot.”

“He’s strange, but I don’t mind him. There are worse things than strangeness.” She reaches over and clasps his hand, the touch a jolt straight to his heart. She lets go a second later. “I like your friends,” she says. “I like that they fought for you.”

Jon clears his throat, closing his fist, pushing away the memory of Olly’s blade. It takes a few deep breaths for the discomfort to ease, and when he lets himself look at Sansa again, she’s watching him with curious eyes.

Before she has the chance to speak, he says, “I got you something.”

“Got me something? A gift?”

“Not exactly.” He digs around in his pocket for the small jar he’d stashed there, holding out for her to take. She holds it to the light, tilting it back and forth, watching the viscous substance within slide along the walls of the clear glass.

“What is it?”

“I know you don’t want to have anyone look at, uh, how you are you, and I won’t make you. But I spoke with Melisandre. She brought me back and cleaned my wounds. I thought she might have something that could help you.”

“Brienne calls her a witch.”

“She is a witch,” Jon agrees, remembering her eagerness to burn Mance Rayder alive. _There’s power in a king’s blood_. 

“I don’t care if she’s a witch. She brought you back.”

“Her magic is dark. Blood magic. Fire magic. I don’t like it,” he admits. “But _this_ isn’t magic. It’s just a salve she makes with herbs from Asshai. Nothing any stranger than what a maester might give you.”

Unscrewing the jar, she dips a finger into the substance and rubs it on the back of her hand until it’s absorbed into the thin skin. She lifts her hand to her nose and inhales.

He knows already that it smells faintly of chamomile, and something sharper too, like a citrus that’s gone off somehow — nothing truly worrying. For three days he smeared it over his chest to ensure its safety; it stung a little upon application, but the ache of the gashes had dulled. The scars are still gruesome, but he suspects they will always be gruesome: no medicine, no magic will change that. The salve did lighten the marks over his brow, however. 

“It will help with scarring,” he says, “and with pain.”

“Thank you, Jon.”

The fall into a comfortable silence, the scent of chamomile in the air.

When her eyes begin to droop, he leads her back to her room, hewing close to her side but never touching her. She’d refused to take his chamber, so he found her one near Brienne’s and insists Ghost sleep with her every night. Jon always posts guards at the end of the hall, the few men he still trusts, and typically Brienne herself stands watch outside the door, allowing herself only a few hours of sleep in the mornings when Sansa eats her morning meal with Jon.

This evening, however, when Jon walks Sansa back to her room, there is no one waiting outside her door, not even Ghost, who’d gone out hunting earlier that that day.

Jon hesitates. “I’ll get Brienne.”

“Don’t. Let her rest.”

“Podrick, then.”

“In a moment,” Sansa demurs, hesitating outside the doorway. Her head bobs, her gaze flitting up to his eyes and then down the ground, as if she’s waiting for something. He gulps as his heart begins to thump erratically in his chest.

“What — what do you need, Sansa?”

She steps close, close enough that he can smell the plain soap of the Night’s Watch on her skin, and the exotic smell of the salve wafting up, and the scent that is just _her_ , and for the second time in as many days, she takes his hand.

“Sansa?”

She presses her lips to his cheek, a gentle brush of her mouth that stills the air in his lungs. “Good night,” she whispers, the words warm against his skin. 

Then she steps out of his reach, turning her back to him in order to open the door to her room, but even when the door is open, she lingers on the threshold of the doorway. He exhales. Once. Twice. Finally she turns her head, glancing at him over her shoulder, her hair falling in waves down her back, her neck an elegant curve. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says, as the softness in her eyes pierces him deeper than any blade ever could, and his heart beats frantically, wild and afraid and fervid — and so very alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much beloved. They are the fuel that keeps me going. :)
> 
> Also, as ever, feel free to find my on tumblr @noqueenbutthequeeninthenorth


End file.
